Commonly, lavatory assemblies for a cabin of a vehicle comprise a housing, which has a self-supporting body that encloses a toilet system and several service units for providing all necessary amenities for a passenger. These may include a washbasin, a waste bin, a cosmetic cabinet, towel dispensers and others. Often, these lavatory assemblies are customized through individual arrangement of the service units inside the housing, positioning and aligning the toilet and by adjusting the shape of the housing. However, a customized redesign of the lavatory assembly is cumbersome and disadvantageous under an economical view if it is an individual solution for only a low number of vehicles.
WO 2013171077 A1 discloses an aircraft lavatory comprising a compact urinal unit extending from a sanitary wall section into a cabin interior space.
DE 10 2009 034 406 A1 shows an aircraft lavatory having both a toilet and a urinal, wherein the associated lavatory cabin may be expanded or shrunk depending on the specific application, such that in the expanded state enough space for both toilet and urinal is provided.
The aircraft lavatory disclosed in DE 10 2009 034 406 A1 is formed by an expandable cabin comprising a circumferential wall having an entrance wall section and a sanitary wall section.